You've Got Me
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Just read this. Casey's POV


I do not own Life with Derek sadly because if i did Derek and Casey would be together and so would Sam and Emily. 

Casey's POV 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

"That was very good Trisha, very descriptive." I heard my English teacher Mr. Philips say to Trisha after she finished her poem. It wasn't bad; it just wasn't that personal. I look up and roll my eyes. This assignment really sucked! 

Okay let me explain a little bit first. Mr. Philips assigned us to write a poem about something very personal to us. We had to be descriptive and have the poem filled with deep emotion. So far most of the people's poems were about something insignificant like hockey or their favorite pair of shoes. I feel so out of place when I'm in this school. Everyone here is so superficial and I hate it. It made me feel like an outsider because unlike them I actually give a damn about my future and having a good reputation. I look over to Sam and our eyes meet for a second and I give him a half smile. 

I actually thought that Sam might have been someone to accept me for who I am. Someone who stands up for what I believe in. But as fate would have it he's just like everyone else, well almost everyone. 

"Casey McDonald, you're up." Mr. Philips said and I nodded before getting up. I looked at the class taking a deep breath as my eyes locked with the one who this poem's written for. 

"You've got me 

I'm stuck inside your web. 

You consuming my every thought. 

You are a seductive poison. 

I want another hit." 

I started to say with a dark tone filled with so much lust and passion in my voice I barley even recognized it. I looked up to see most of the class mates faces with shock. Most of the time I wouldn't dare to say anything remotely like this, but this is something I have to do. I take another deep breath. 

"I ache for your touch, 

that burns my skin. 

It hurts so much, 

but you're my favorite sin." 

I almost smiled when I saw a face smirk at me as I said the last line. He knows. He knows that this is for him and he loves it. He loves his power over me. 

"Your teasing pleasure kills me slowly 

You're the only thing I want. 

You're a drug and I'm addicted, 

Don't bother to save me." 

I look down from the paper as my hands start sweating. I'm not use to this. I'm not use to people looking at me with confusion and some with amazement that I, Casey Lynn McDonald would write something this dark this sexual when everyone thought of me as a prissy preppy prude. 

"You're ready for me now. 

I feel hands snaking around my waist. 

This intoxicating feeling... 

Makes me just want your taste." 

I look up from my paper and look him straight in the eyes as I say the last part. Hoping it will sink into his head. Hoping he will realize how big of an impact he has on me. 

"You've got me. 

I'm forever stuck in your web. 

You've seduced every inch of me, 

with one, single, lustful look." 

I tare my away from the object of my affection and nod to Mr. Philips saying I'm finished and surprisingly everyone started clapping. 

"Didn't know you had it in you McDonald." Dave a guy on the hockey team told me and I gave him a half smile and I look back to Mr. Philips. 

"Casey, that was excellent! I think the whole class could feel your passion and desire." He commented smiling 

"Thank you." I say nicely sitting in my seat in the back of the class. 

I feel the heat from him radiate off him as he leans in closer to me. 

"Nice job Case." He whispers darkly and I start breathing more hollow. I look at him pretending he has no effect on me, which was pointless because we both know he is in control. He moves in closer to me. 

"I'm ready for you now." He whispers into my ear and I swallow hardly as he smirks at me before leaning back into his seat, waiting me to make the move. 

I raise my hand. 

"Mr. Philips, can I get a bathroom pass?" I ask quickly getting up as he quickly takes the pas soff his desk. 

"Thank you." I say getting the pass and walking out of the class room giving him one last look. 

I walk into the janitor's closet and wait. It doesn't matter how long, because either way we still get what we want. I get him and he gets me. 

The door opens slowly and I see him close the door quickly locking it. His strong arms lock around my waist bringing me closer to him. My body was already on fire. 

His lips crash into mine in dominance and our tongues battle for power. I moan as he breaks the kiss and moves to my neck, his hot mouth feeling amazing on my skin. 

"Oh God." I moan and I feel his lips form a smirk and he stops sucking on my neck and looks me in the eyes. I can see the fire in his eyes. 

"Oh not God more like the devil, dear Casey." He says evilily and I pull him closer to me. 

"No your just my favorite sin." I whisper and kiss him again harder then before. 

We broke apart when we hear the bell ring. He smirks as I fix myself up; checking my mirror to see if I have any marks on my neck. 

"Why do you care so much?" He asks 

"Do you want people to find out?" I ask him knowing he doesn't 

"Whatever." He says unlocking the door but before he walks out he looks at me one last time. 

"Hey Case?" He says and I look at him questionably. 

"Nice poem." He whispers grinning and I almost laughed 

"Thanks." I whispered as he disappeared into the sea of students. 

Yeah Derek Venturi defiantly has me stuck inside him web. 

Then end. 


End file.
